Fma: una nueva saga
by guy345
Summary: Ed se enbarca en una nueva aventura fuera de su mundo. ¿Que le espera a nuestro alquimista favorito?. Por ahora es un prototipo, mas detalles dentro del capi en notas. comienza casi al final del brotherhood y puede que siga un poco el manga de RV. Advertencia: hay espoilers de la season II de RV. Algunos personaje un poco OOC. Primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor: esta idea surgió de un amigo, quien se vio el manga de Rosario vampire y los dos FMA.

Le pareció bastante interesante la pareja de Akua xEdward. A mí para nada, ni sabía quién rayos era Akua y no me gustaba ni siquiera el anime de RV…pero sentí curiosidad y vi el manga de esta. Me pareció mucho más genial y menos pervertido XD. Pero Akua tenía más papel de ser villano que "anti-heroína"

En fín, os presento un capi de introducción, es un prototipo y espero poder continuar o no la historia dependiendo de las responsabilidades que tengo, el fin de este capi va más a expresar una idea que a una introducción la verdad, espero les parezca y perdón si se lee apresurado.

Disclaimer: ni Fma ni RV me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: una pista hacia lo desconocido parte 1.**

"Energía…DAMELAAA!" dijo el homúnculo llamado Padre.

"Edwaaard!"gritó Hohenheim.

Pero Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero, no podía moverse debido al hierro atascado en su brazo, intentaba e intentaba sin éxito alguno.

De pronto, 5 kunais formaron un patrón de estrella donde se encontraba previamente su automail y Edward, atónito, vió en dirección a su hermano Alphonse, destrozado en el suelo.

"Al...Alphonse", dijo con tristeza, pero se sorprendió al ver a su hermano levantar los brazos y más aún cuando dijo "gana…hermano", y aplaudió.

"NOOOOO!" gritó Edward, pero ya era tarde, Alphonse se había transmutado a si mismo, devolviendo a Ed su brazo derecho. Este, viendo con sorpresa y terror su brazo, no pudo evitar gritar: "IDIOTA!".

Edward aplaudió y transmutó un pilar de cemento que golpeo fuerte a Padre, lanzándolo muy lejos.

"AAAAAH!" gritó Edward lleno de ira mientras se arrancaba el hierro que lo tenía aprisionado, y volvió a aplaudir, creando espigas ("spikes", las que hace Armstrong) y empalando a Padre, dañándolo severamente. Pero Edward no se detuvo, volvió a aplaudir y creo puños de cemento que pulverizaban a Padre y no le daban tiempo de respirar.

"Ya me cansé de ti, maldito idiota!" gritaba Edward, "es hora de que vuelvas al mundo de donde saliste, homúnculo!".

En lo que ocurría esta escena, las personas alrededor no podían dejar de darle animos a Edward.

"Edward-kun!".

"Ed!"

"Edward Elric-sama!"

"Chico!"

"Acero!"

* * *

Por otra parte, el homúnculo Greed miraba con cierto entendimiento, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

"Greed" decía Ling "No es esto lo que en verdad buscabas?".

"Sí, tienes razón" respondió el homúnculo "yo lo único que quería…eran amigos de verdad".

Edward golpeaba a Padre sin cesar. '_Este maldito es duro'_ pensaba, '_que puedo hacer para liberar a todas las almas de Xerxes?...no me queda más que usar todas mis fuerzas!'._

Edward transmutaba lo más rápido que podía desde brazos de cemento hasta lanzas y espigas, drenando a velocidad increíble la piedra filosofal restante del homúnculo.

"Lo está….Lo está logrando!" decía Armstrong.

_'__Espero que esto funcione, no deseo volver a usar este tipo de alquimia nuevamente'_ pensó Edward.

Corrió lo más que pudo hacia Padre y, aplaudiendo, gritó "TOMA ESTO!" y posó su mano en el estómago de Padre, causando que este explotara grotescamente y generara un hueco en su lugar.

"WAAAAAaaahhh!" gimió el homúnculo.

De pronto, todas las almas de Xerxes salieron despedidas al cielo, liberadas del sufrimiento.

_'__FUNCIONO!_' pensó Ed alegremente, pero rápidamente se le borró _'que bueno, no quiero volver a hacer eso nunca más'_ e hizo una cara de disgusto al recordar el efecto de la alquimia de Scar, aunque en esta ocasión había sido más destructiva.

"Chicos" murmuró Hohenheim.

"Mis piedras...mis piedras filosofales" decía Padre " NO!" gritó al ver los brazos negros que rápidamente se envolvían en él.

"¡¿porque?!, yo solo quería conocer más este mundo-"pero no pudo terminar ya que los brazos se lo habían llevado a la puerta a ser prisionero de su interior gracias a la Verdad.

(La escena ocurre igual que en el Brotherhood, lamento si fue apresurada).

Pasados unos minutos, las cosas se habían calmado.

"¿Qué pasó, ganamos?" preguntaba Mustang.

"Si, pero al parecer el pequeño Alphonse perdió la vida en esta batalla" respondió Riza, su teniente, viendo a lo lejos como Edward se encontraba de rodillas frente a la armadura vacía que solía ser su hermano.

* * *

_'__A-Alphonse…no puede ser esto así hermanito…no recobraríamos nuestros cuerpos juntos?...acaso…así termina esta travesía?'_ pensaba Edward con melancolía, _'vamos Ed, debe haber algo que puedas hacer….no fuiste tú quien se convirtió en alquimista estatal a la edad más joven?...quien puede hacer transmutaciones sin circulo?...¡vamos!, debe haber algo que puedas hacer!'._

"Edward" se escuchó a lo lejos que llamaba Hoenheim "usa mi última vida".

Edward le fijó una mirada llena de furia "¡¿qué estás diciendo viejo tonto?! te dije que no usaremos la vida de otra persona para-" "es también culpa mía que ustedes perdieran sus cuerpos. Debí haber estado allí para ustedes dos" le interrumpió Hoenheim y haciendo una cara de sumo arrepentimiento y tristeza agregó "perdóname".

Edward, al notar esto, intento aguantar las lágrimas "¡ya te dije que te calles viejo tonto!,¡ Si vuelves a decir una tontería como esa, te golpearé!" y comenzó a llorar de melancolía.

Hoenheim, al ver esto, simplemente agachó la cabeza y dijo nuevamente "perdóname, Edward".

Edward volvió su cabeza a Al_, 'Piensa, piensa!'_ miró sus manos '…' y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente _'¡si!, eso puede funcionar'_.

Se levantó y le dijo a Mei, la cúal se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente por Alphonse, que se hiciera a un lado y esta, observándolo por unos momentos, cumplió su pedido.

El rubio tomó un tubo de acero y comenzó a dibujar un círculo de transmutación humana. Ling, al ver esto, se sorprendió al igual que muchos.

"Volveré enseguida" anuncio el rubio "Esta tal vez sea, la última transmutación del alquimista de Acero" y acto seguido, aplaudió y colocó sus manos en el círculo, generando energía por todos lados.

Muchos presentes gritaban su nombre, pero Edward ya no podía escuchar nada, ya que se encontraba nuevamente frente a frente con Verdad.

* * *

"Oooh, pero miren quien es, nada más y nada menos que el enano".

"¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE UN MICROBIO DEBERÍA USAR UN MICROSCOPIO PARA VERLO!" respondió Ed con una cara bastante cómica (propia de cada vez que ocurre).

Verdad solo rio maliciosamente "¿así que, vienes por tu hermanito , verdad? Hehe bueno, tengo curiosidad por ver que sacrificarás para cumplir los requisitos".

Edward, luego de haberse calmado de su discurso, solo lo miró unos segundos y sonriendo, dijo con determinación "esto" y señalo su puerta de la Verdad que se encontraba detrás de él. "Es un precio suficiente no?"

Verdad solo vio sorprendido y respondió "ya veo" y comenzó a reírse "pero piensas reducirte a un simple humano sin alquimia?-"

"siempre he sido un simple humano, Verdad" respondió Ed interrumpiéndolo "no pude salvar a una niña que se convirtió en quimera; la alquimia me cegó y me hizo orgulloso….pero ahora sé que aunque no posea habilidad alguna mis amigos siempre estarán conmigo" termino y acto seguido se dirigió a su puerta listo para sacrificarla.

"Espera Edward Elric!" dijo Verdad.

Ed solo se volteó sorprendido "huh?".

"No tomaste otro detalle muy importante en cuenta, aunque recuperes a tu hermano" dijo Verdad ahora muy serio "si sacrificas la puerta de la Verdad, perderás una parte de tu alma, y lo digo literalmente, en consecuencia, tu vida se podría acortar grandemente, la mitad en el 5% de los casos y comúnmente ¾ de ella se perdería"

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos "que….que dijiste?...no….no puede ser"

"Asi mismo, verás" comenzó el ente "cuando una persona realiza transmutación humana, la teoría explica que se debe dar información del alma, concretamente sangre en la mayoría de casos" continuó "por lo que cuando esta falla, tal persona llega ante mí y le concedo ver la verdad y por ende, aprende a hacer transmutaciones sin circulo a costa de un miembro u órgano comúnmente, correcto?"

Edward solo asintió, aún en shock por el precio de la puerta.

"Déjame decirte entonces, Edward, ignorando lo que tomo yo, que a su vez tú ya sabes porque lo hago, la sangre que toma la transmutación sirve como el "espacio" donde la puerta se genera, ya que das un poco de tu alma y en cambio yo devuelvo esa habilidad de alquimia y la guardo en esa porción de alma, por lo tanto, tu no pierdes nada en ese campo, pero" siguió el ente "la puerta en sí, se integra a tu alma cómo una raíz al volver…porque crees que el arte tallado en frente parecen ramas?" dijo señalando la puerta de Edward, que volvió su mirada a la misma.

"….ya veo…..y supongo que los nombres indican los "autores" de esa parte del ser humano, basándose en las distintas culturas o creencias para cada nombre, para indicar además a que parte está integrada, verdad?" respondió Ed, sintiendo poco a poco cómo su plan fracasaba. Si bien tal vez podría recuperar a Alphonse, pero a qué precio? tendría que dar como mínimo la mitad de su vida o más si se diera el caso, y cómo vería las caras de terror de su familia al ver que tan joven comenzaría a morir?, eso y más se preguntaba el joven Elric, pero la más importante, ¿que podría ofrecer para traer a Alphonse de vuelta? ¿Con la promesa de que ambos volvieran a Reseembol sanos y salvos?

_'__No'_ pensó _'aún si pierdo mi vida, Al recuperará su cuerpo y podrá hacer la suya, lastimosamente no podremos cumplir la promesa, pero al menos uno de los dos lo logrará'_ termino triste Ed.

"Te ofrezco otra salida" dijo repentinamente Verdad.

"..?!" Ed puso cara de sorpresa "¡¿desde cuando tu ofreces otras salidas maldito?!" dijo enojado y confuso.

"Desde que alguien supo responder con completa honestidad y humildad" Verdad sonrió, lo que hizo callar a Edward "la verdad eres alguien interesante Edward Elric, no he visto otra persona con tal determinación de enmendar un error o que sea capaz de llegar hasta límites extremos con tal de proteger a los seres queridos".

Edward se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esas palabras.

"...pero bueno, no estoy aquí para darte cumplidos" y eso borró toda sensación anterior de golpe.

"Mi trato es el siguiente: quiero que dentro de 2 años tu visites un mundo muy alejado de este, donde residen criaturas bastantes poderosas. Tienes un papel importante que jugar allí, que también es de mi interés, eso es lo único que tienes que saber" comentó Verdad "pero no te preocupes tanto, hay forma de volver a este mundo, eso si te lo aseguro, además, yo nunca miento hehehe" finalizó.

"Si aceptas, en estos momentos te devolveré a tu hermano, también tu pierna humana nuevamente formada para que no parezcas un fenómeno".

"OYE!" replico Edward molesto.

"Y otros regalos más, ¿entonces qué dices? " dijo Verdad.

Edward se quedó pensativo, creía que todo se había acabado por fin, que podría finalmente ir a Reseembol con su hermanito y vivir en paz el resto de sus días. Ahora Verdad le ofrecía (de manera rara) lo mismo, solo que por 2 años antes de partir a un lugar desconocido y (por lo que su instinto le decía) peligroso. De una u otra forma sería separado de Alphonse en lo que parecía ser poco tiempo, sólo que en una estaba la posibilidad de volver y en otra quedarse un poco más de tiempo y morir bastante joven en comparación a otras personas.

Edward estuvo largos minutos pensando en la decisión. Volver con manos vacías no era una opción, ya era tarde para eso por haber hecho transmutación humana, tendría que si o si tomar una decisión '_Maldita sea, si hubiera sabido esto antes hubiera pensado mejor las cosas…..bueno tendré que arriesgarme'._

Pero antes que Ed pudiera responder, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando algunas imágenes se le presentaron de la nada en su cabeza:

**Flashback**

Dos niñas, una con cabello grisáceo (nota: en el manga no especifican bien su color, ya sabrán de quien estoy hablando) y otra con cabellos negros estilizados en dos colas de cerdo y con dos cabellos plateados en su frente, jugaban en un campo inmenso de flores, ambas vestidas en lo que parecían ser ropas propias de Xing.

Las chicas reían felices mientras jugaban y Edward, que se encontraba nada más como un espectador, miraba con sorpresa y extrema confusión.

_'__Pero que rayos es esto?', 'porque estoy viendo esta escena' _se preguntaba.

"¡oigan! ¡No me esperaron!" se escuchó de repente.

Edward se quedó en shock, _'esa voz, no puede ser'_.

Pero cuando dirigió su mirada al origen de la voz, para su sorpresa, se encontraba él mismo, mucho más joven y vestido en un cheongsam propio de hombre con pantalones negros y sandalias, su pelo estaba igual que cuando tenía 10-11 años.

"Ed!" dijo la chica de cabellos negros alegremente "te estabas tardando bastante, así que decidimos adelantarnos".

"Le había dicho que te pondríamos a hacer un poco de ejercicio, y funcionó!" bromeó la chica de cabello grisáceo.

"hum" refunfuño el pequeño Edward "Entonces no les enseñaré el motivo de mi tardanza" bromeó ligeramente con el fin de molestarlas "nos vemos" y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡No! espera Edward solo bromeábamos. Discúlpanos por favor" decía la chica de cabellos negros.

"pffff hahahhahahahha" se comenzó a reír el pequeño " ¡Si estoy bromeando!" dijo entre risas "tú siempre te tomas las cosas en serio hahaha".

La chica solo le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo "hum!"

"Bueno, ya lo siento, en verdad les quiero mostrar algo" dijo el pequeño Edward volteándose donde las dos chicas "Akua, Jasmine, este es el resultado de tantas horas de estudio y tantos libros leidos".

Pero Edward (espectador) no pudo observar más, ya que la imagen se desvanecía por completo.

**Fin de flashback**

Edward se encontraba nuevamente con Verdad, totalmente estupefacto por lo que había visto y con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

"¿Que me hiciste bastardo?" se volteó al ente.

"No he hecho absolutamente nada, hasta me sorprendí cuando agarraste tu cabeza como si estuvieras en agonía" le respondió "lo más seguro es que haya sido algún recuerdo no deseado tal vez?"

Pero Ed lo ignoró, ¿qué había sido aquello?, pero más allá de eso, no podía comprender este extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, como si fueran recuerdos enterrados.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que era un mundo distante…el mismo al que le enviaría Verdad.

Por muy ridículo que pareciera, esas imágenes o tal vez recuerdos, fueron lo que llevo a Edward a tomar la decisión.

"Acepto" dijo.

Verdad se le quedó viendo por unos momentos pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

* * *

Fin de capitulo.

Notas: bueno, este es mi primer fic luego que mi amigo dejo esta cuenta y me la ofreció, todavía estoy aprendiendo a redactar así que no me extrañaría que encontrasen bastantes errores en esta historia. Intentaré ir mejorando si puedo continuarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: una pista hacia lo desconocido parte 2 **

**Horas más tarde**

El joven alquimista se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde King Bradley observaba Central, admirando el paisaje del atardecer muy pensativo luego de volver de la puerta.

Había logrado traer a Alphonse de vuelta y posteriormente se despidieron de Greed/Ling ya que era hora de partir para los de Xing, este último sonriente por que se volvería emperador y no esperaba poder comenzar a gozar los placeres del estatus, pero Ling lo contendría con ayuda de Lan Fan, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Todos lo felicitaron alegremente por su logro, y poco a poco, se fueron despidiendo unos con otros. Además, decidieron llevar a Alphonse a comer ya que estaba esquelético y, en palabras de Al, se podría comer todo Amestris en ese momento.

En todo esto, Ed no hizo comentario alguno acerca de la conversación con Verdad, solo se lo revelaría a su familia primeramente dentro de poco, así lo había decidido.

"¿Edward?" se escuchó a lo lejos, era su padre Hoenheim.

Ed solo se volteó "eres increíble hijo, lograste-"

"viejo" le interrumpió, y Hoenheim se sorprendió al ver la cara de tristeza que este ponía "quédate quieto un momento por favor, debo probar algo" termino muy serio.

Hoenheim solo obedeció al escuchar el tono. Edward aplaudió y acto seguido posó sus manos en los hombros de su padre. Este no sintió nada al principio, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando una sensación dentro de su alma se formó.

Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Ed dio un suspiro "funcionó".

"Ed…tu…"comenzó su padre, pero Ed lo interrumpió nuevamente "logré volver a atar tu alma a tu cuerpo, similar a Al en cierto sentido."

"huh!?"

"Presentí que tu alma abandonaría tu cuerpo dentro de pronto luego de todo el poder que usaste en la batalla, además" señaló a la cara de Hoenheim "es más que notorio el desgaste de la piedra en tu cara…tu…ibas a morir dentro de pronto"

Su papá solo se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos en señal de sorpresa "pero Ed, ¿cómo hiciste tú algo así? Jamás se había escuchado de algo semejante en la alquimia, ni siquiera en todos estos años que he vivido he visto o escuchado de una persona que logre atar un alma con éxito a una persona"

"No fue necesariamente atar un alma, fue más como reconectar nuevamente tu alma a tu cuerpo, es algo complicado de explicar, pero básicamente tu alma ya no debería funcionar cómo parte de una piedra filosofal, sino…bueno…como normalmente funciona" explicó sonriendo al ver cómo el desgaste desaparecía de Hoenheim "pero para estar más tranquilos, no quiero que vuelvas a usar alquimia. No sabemos qué puede pasar. Ahora deberías vivir el resto de tus años como si nunca te hubieran implantado una piedra en primer lugar".

'increíble' pensó su padre 'simplemente increíble pero' "¿porque?" pregunto "¿porque lo hiciste Edward?"

"… mira" comenzó el alquimista "tengo ganas de golpearte por habernos dejado todo este tiempo solos a Al y a mí." Agachó la mirada "pero aun así eres parte de la familia y… yo…no quiero perderte por culpa de la alquimia o alguna ciencia papá, rayos esto va a sonar cliché pero me importas viejo ok?".

Hoenheim se sorprendió aún más que cuando Ed dijo estas palabras, cuando esté lo abrazo fuertemente. Se llenó de una alegría inmensa y abrazándolo de vuelta dijo.

"Hijo, te prometo que-" "aún no" interrumpió Ed "Si vas a prometer lo que creo que es, primero les diré a Al y a ti el trato con Verdad, sino…me sentiré un hipócrita".

Su padre lo observó con interés, pero solo asintió.

* * *

**Estación de tren, 2 horas después.**

Al se sentía de lo mejor luego de haberse comido un inmenso banquete, aunque tenía que usar muletas para sostenerse todavía. Edward y Hoenheim, luego de despedirse de todos, lo acompañaban listos para volver a casa _'por dos años'_ pensó Ed amargamente _'solo dos años, maldita sea, pero debo averiguar que fue esa escena a como dé lugar, no me agrada este sentimiento en lo más mínimo'_.

"Al, viejo" dijo Edward luego de abordar los tres el tren "les diré el trato que hice con Verdad, mejor ahora antes que se vuelva más complicado".

Al y Hoenheim pusieron su mirada seria y le dijeron "cuéntanos todo por favor".

Ed solo asintió con la mirada agachada y comenzó desde la parte en la cual él llegó a la puerta,con la idea de sacrificio que él tenía originalmente y cómo se complicó a causa de lo que le dijo el ente. También le explico el trato o la salida alterna que ofrecía Verdad, así como la escena que se formó en su cabeza y como esto afectó su decisión, con la cual pudo volver con Alphonse y su pierna de carne y hueso sano y salvo.

"Antes que formen su opinión, créanme cuando les digo que fue una decisión muy difícil, pero no puedo evitar esta sensación de que debo partir para hacer algo importante en ese mundo. Sonará loco, lo sé, pero les pido de favor que confíen en mí."

Al y Hoenheim estaban algo molestos por lo que Ed había contado, pero entendían hasta cierto punto que era una decisión delicada para el alquimista de Acero. Con lo último que dijo, se relajaron un poco más y vieron que en esa situación, tal vez era lo mejor.

"Heh, al rato me dirás que es por esa chica de cabello negro eh?" bromeó Hoenheim "por como la describías, ha de ser muy bonita" soltó una carcajada, intentando encontrar el lado bueno de todo esto "hahahaha mi hijo mayor crece tan rápido".

Ed solo se sonrojó y replicó con cara cómica "¡CLARO QUE NO!".

"Y cuáles fueron las dos cosas que te dio Verdad cuando aceptaste nii-san?" dijo Al luego de reírse por la broma de su padre.

Ed volvió a poner una cara seria, ese era otro punto bastante delicado, especialmente por el segundo 'regalo'.

"El primero fue una mejora a mi alquimia, y un mayor acceso a la puerta de la Verdad, conociendo nuevas técnicas y transmutaciones, con lo que pude salvar a papá. Pero esto no quiere decir que pueda traer una persona muerta a la vida, cosas de ese calibre están fuera de la alquimia por defecto" dijo viendo a Hoenheim y luego a Alphonse que tenía una cara de entendimiento, ya que le habían contado su hermano y su padre cómo fue que Ed reconectó su alma.

"Y la segunda…fue longevidad de años".

Ambos se quedaron atónitos por esto último, "¿longevidad?" preguntó Alphonse.

Edward asintió "estuve en contra de esto último, pero Verdad simplemente chasqueo los dedos y me dijo que cuando llegase a ese lugar empezaría mí longevidad. Estaba furioso por lo que había hecho, ya que no quería ser inmortal, pero, me respondió que era necesario para donde yo iba, ya que eso haría que mi cuerpo estuviera en óptimas condiciones para enfrentarme a las adversidades, confirmando mi instinto en que sería peligroso dicho lugar" Ed respiró y continuó "me dijo que me otorgó el tiempo de vida de una criatura llamada vampiro, ya que ellos viven grandísimas cantidades de tiempo en sus propias palabras, así que no era esencialmente inmortalidad al final."

Hoenheim y Al lo vieron con cara de asombro "wow" dijo Al, "¿Qué estará planeando hacer? Esos no son regalos para cualquiera, no me gusta esto nii-san".

"A mí tampoco" agregó Hoenheim "Jamás había escuchado de un "vampiro" o algo por el estilo. Ten cuidado Edward, ten mucho cuidado."

Ed solo asintió con la mirada seria, en cierta parte aliviado que su padre y su hermano aceptaran su decisión, pero por otra parte, ansioso y un poco atemorizado por lo que ocurriría en dos años.

"Bueno, entonces digo que aprovechemos estos dos años y viajemos en familia a muchos lugares del mundo, para aprovechar el tiempo y pasarla de lo mejor no creen?" dijo Al intentando encontrar el lado bueno al igual Hoenheim.

No pudieron evitar sonreír los presentes ante esto "tienes razón Al, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos".

"Sí, quiero estar con ustedes esta vez la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible" dijo Hoenheim "bueno, si es que me dan la oportunidad" dijo apenado.

"¡Por supuesto!/lo que digas viejo" respondieron Al y Ed simultáneamente.

"Por cierto nii-san, espero que Winry no te mate con una de sus llaves cuando le cuentes esto" dijo Al tranquilo.

La cara de Ed se puso pálida "…creo que haré un testamento, fue un gusto haberlos conocido…hehe" rió muy aterrado.

Cuando llegaron a Reseembol, Winry los recibió con un llanto de alegría y un "bienvenido a casa". Ed, al ver esto, le dolió mucho más cuando le comentó a su amiga de la infancia y su abuela lo que ocurrió 3 días después.

Decir que Winry estaba furiosa era una caminata en el parque, tenía la intención de darle la paliza de su vida a Edward. Para suerte de este, Al y Hoenheim la lograron calmar, y con mucha tristeza aceptó la decisión de Edward.

Así pasó el tiempo. Ed practicando su alquimia y artes marciales, viajando con Al, Hoenheim, Winry y los demás a distintas partes del mundo, asombrados por la inmensidad de este y pasando grandes momentos de diversión.

Al y Winry comenzaban a mostrar señales de que ambos se gustaban. Ed no era tonto, sabía que a su hermano menor siempre le había gustado ella, y Winry, aunque era bastante raro, mostraba señales algunas veces cuando estaban en su travesía por la piedra filosofal.

Al poco tiempo, Alphonse se lo confesó a su hermano y este le deseo lo mejor, pero que recordara en el compromiso que involucraba un noviazgo y más aún casarse, a lo que Al pensó que mejor sería esperar a conocerse mucho mejor sin necesidad de llevar su relación con Winry más allá. Ed solo aceptó y pensó que sería lo mejor, pero como no sabía casi nada de chicas, le dijo que le pidiera a Hoenheim mejor consejo.

* * *

**2 horas antes que se cumplan 2 años exactos desde el trato.**

_'__Bueno, hoy es el día en que tendré que partir' _pensó Edward, ahora ya de 17 años de edad y un poco más alto(Ed tiene 15 en esta historia y Al lo mismo, solo son separados por meses) y volteó a ver a toda su familia: Alphonse, Winry, Hoenheim, Pinako e incluso Den se encontraban en la mesa de la casa Rockbell, muy tristes porque sabían que significaba este día.

"Ten cuidado Ed"

"Ten cuidado nii-san"

"cuídate mucho hijo".

"Buscaré la forma de volver cuando esto termine, se los prometo" dijo Edward con determinación "por cierto, si el coronel bastardo o alguien más pregunta…bueno…los considero personas de confianza, así que pueden decirles si gustan, pero dejen fuera las cosas que me ofreció Verdad, prefiero decir eso yo mismo si es posible en el futuro".

"Y así será nii-san" dijo Al sonriendo.

Todos se relajaron un poco al escuchar esto y decidieron seguir con él desayuno, algo ansiosos en su interior por lo que ocurriría después.

* * *

Ed salió de la casa Rockbell luego de despedirse de todos y darse un último abrazo de familia, ya casi era la hora que le había comentado Verdad antes de que saliera del mundo interior.

Edward se encontraba sentado en una roca en una planicie muy verdosa algo lejos de la casa Rockbell, estaba vestido con su común chaqueta roja, camisa desmangada azul oscuro, pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros casuales (en otras palabras, está vestido cuando va a Central al final del anime, en el día prometido).

_'__30 minutos eh?'_ pensó al ver su reloj de alquimista estatal _'a ver cómo me transportara ese idiota'_.

Edward siguió sentado, pensando fuertemente en todo lo que había pasado y 30 minutos después sintió la misma sensación que cuando Padre activo el circulo de transmutación. Se observó su estómago y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba abierto su ojo de la Verdad.

_'__Heh, de esta forma otra vez eh?' _pensó.

Un círculo de transmutación se formó alrededor de la roca donde estaba sentado y Edward comenzó a desintegrarse, no dejando rastro de su persona cuando la transmutación terminó.

* * *

Atravesó nuevamente todas esas escenas en el túnel oscuro de la verdad, como aquella ocasión donde salieron del estómago de Gluttony con Envy y Ling.

Pero esta vez, Edward no reconocía ninguna de las imágenes que pasaban a su alrededor. Podía notar una serie en la cual una niña de cabello plateado se encontraba con una mujer sumamente hermosa de cabello rosa. Otra en la que esa misma mujer luchaba contra una niña que le resultaba muy familiar a Ed, que abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

_'__Es ella, la chica de aquella escena'_ pensó _'entonces será ese mundo donde se encuentra ella?...es hora de buscar respuestas cuando llegue.'_

Siguieron pasando imágenes que simplemente hacían que Ed se pusiera nervioso, con cara cómica y dijera "Si, en verdad este mundo será bastante peligroso, ¡le daré una paliza a ese Verdad cuando lo encuentre!" gritó.

Pasado un tiempo Ed vio una luz que significaba el final del camino, y segundos después, cayó en una especie de terreno "muerto", con árboles secos sin hojas y una atmósfera terrorífica.

"Ay! ay! ay!, eso fue a propósito por parte de ese tonto, si sigo cayendo así volveré a ser enano" dijo Edward levantándose con un chichón en la cabeza.

Camino un poco. Al observar su alrededor, su único pensamiento sarcástico era _'genial, y esto es sacado de una novela de terror, ¿algo más?'._

* * *

Siguió caminando por un sendero sin encontrar algún alma, observando sus alrededores, hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces de muchas personas cerca de él.

Ed decidió esconderse y se aproximó con sumo cuidado al origen de las voces. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver muchas personas con uniforme…escolar? Ed no le dio importancia, pero le llamó un poco la atención cuando uno de los estudiantes decía mientras caminaba "Espero que este año en la academia Yokai me vaya mejor, mucho mejor que el anterior…".

"Academia…Yokai?" murmuró Ed.

* * *

**En otra parte de ese mismo mundo.**

Una chica de cabellos oscuros se había levantado de golpe. Había soñado con su figura de hermana menor y su mejor amigo de cabellos rubios.

Se encontraban jugando en el inmenso jardín de flores en China, si ninguna preocupación por nada.

Esta chica era Akua Shuzen, ahora uno de los miembros de alto respeto de la organización Fairy Tale.

Se encontraba meditando en su recamara el recuerdo. Hacía más de 7 años que no soñaba con algo así, y eso le dolía al recordar lo que había pasado después de esos valiosos tiempos.

"…Jasmine…Ed..ward…" murmuró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Fin del capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: nuevo mundo, nuevo destino**

Mikogami sintió una alteración de energía en las cercanías. No parecía yoki (energía demoníaca). Esta energía parecía más pura y neutral. Al ser uno de los Tres Señores Oscuros, tenía una habilidad impresionante para notar anomalías en un radio bastante grande.

El director de la escuela se posó más serio en su despacho, no había sido solo una alteración, sino que alguien o algo había entrado por ella. Era hora de investigar personalmente.

_'__mmmm que extraño presentimiento'_ pensó el director _'quien será?'_

"Rubí"

"¿Si director?" pregunto entrando una chica de largo cabello oscuro y ojos rosado/ametista.

"cuida mi oficina por un momento, hay algo que tengo que revisar" dijo Mikogami.

"E-está bien señor" respondió nerviosa la chica, el director rara vez salía de su oficina, pero cuando pasaba muchas veces no era bueno.

'_Bueno, esperemos que no sea nada malo'_ pensó la mujer al ver salir al encapuchado.

* * *

_'__A ver, es hora de hacer un poco de espionaje'_ pensó Edward, que estaba oculto en unos arbustos cerca de las aulas de la academia.

_'__Veamos que tal resulta'_ y aplaudió suavemente para no atraer atención. Posó sus manos en la tierra y un pequeño destello salió en dirección al edificio. En su tiempo de entrenamiento, Edward intentaba lo más que podía controlar la liberación de energía alquímica en casos de sigilo o en espionaje, nunca sabría si lo ocuparía en el futuro, así que decidió darle un espacio, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

_'__Y sí que funcionó'_ sonrió al ver que tuvo éxito, ya que no se escuchaba ningún suspiro o ruido que lo delatara. Había transmutado un micrófono muy potente situado en medio de la pared que separaba un salón de las afueras, conectado a un audífono que Edward agarró y se lo colocó en el oído. Ahora que Verdad había mejorado sus habilidades, Edward podía transmutar casi cualquier cosa aún sin los materiales necesarios, cómo en este caso, un audífono y un micrófono de la tierra misma.

"Buenos días estudiantes". Escuchó la voz de una mujer a través del audífono.

"Buenos días Nekonome-sensei (maestra)" escuchó las voces de varias personas.

"Bueno, como ustedes son de primer año, primeramente les doy la bienvenida a la academia Yokai".

"Además, es necesario que aprendan ciertas reglas de esta institución. Como sabrán, los humanos controlan cierta parte del mundo, por lo que nosotros los yokai debemos apender a convivir con ellos". _'Yipeee' _pensó Edward sarcásticamente _'pero espera, humanos? ¿Existen humanos en este mundo?, hmmmm interesante'._

"Regla número 1: nunca revelen su forma verdadera a otros estudiantes" _'Hah!, si me hubieran mandado aquí 3 años antes diría que esto es nada más una pesadilla…pero bueno luego de encontrar a los homúnculos ya soy más abierto de la cabezota con estas cosas'._

"Regla número 2: no se transformen en el campus a sus verdaderas formas" '…'

"Regla número 3: no se va al mundo humano excepto en ocasiones especiales, como excursiones" _'tch, tendré que ingeniármelas si una oportunidad de salida se presenta'._

Nekonome siguió explicando las reglas y Edward estaba prácticamente adormilado, hasta que escucho algo que lo levantó de golpe.

"Y recuerden, si un humano es visto en el campus, será asesinado inmediatamente"

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron cómo platos _'Queeee!'_ gritó mentalmente "¿Cómo diablos esperan convivir con humanos si en la misma escuela serían asesinados? Es una locura!" murmulló "esto es malo, es muy arriesgado acercarme, estos monstruos podrían detectarme de alguna forma, tal vez si voy a este mundo humano obtenga mejores respuestas".

"Tengo que irme, si alguien me detecta-"

"Sería muy malo, cierto?" dijo una voz atrás de Ed.

Edward se volteó rápidamente en posición de combate, y se encontró con un hombre encapuchado con una cruz en su cuello _'un monje?...no, tengo un mal presentimiento'_

"'¿Quien eres tú?"

"¿Yo? El director de esta escuela solamente, Tenmei Mikogami, pero aún más importante…¿Qué hace un humano en este lugar?-"

Pero Ed no le dio tiempo de seguir, encontró un momento para aplaudir, colocar su mano en dirección al piso y transmutar sin tocarlo, una espada con un diseño "gótico Edward Elric", con la cúal intentó atacar a Mikogami haciendo que este lo esquivara.

Ed tomó la oportunidad y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

* * *

_'__Pero qué?!'_ pensó Ed al observar que iba increíblemente rápido, _'Desde cuando corro como si fuera un correcaminos? Además, ese ataque anterior fue bastante veloz la verdad, nunca había podido realizar una cortada a tal velocidad, ni con el automail del norte.'_

Ed siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una planicie rodeada de árboles, decidió que ya había cubierto algo de distancia.

"Vaya, eso fue bastante bueno, chico" se escuchó a su lado.

Ed se volteó tan rápido que su cuello hizo un pequeño "crack", a lo que se llevó su mano al lugar de dolor e hizo una mueca.

"No debes forzar tu cuerpo tanto chico, después de todo, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que me enfrenté contra un vampiro" dijo Mikogami.

"Eh? Yo no soy ningún vampiro" Respondió Ed.

_'__¿Qué?'_ pensó Mikogami "mmmm ya veo, reconozco la velocidad de un vampiro cuando lo veo, pero aun así despides un aura a humano, por lo que me inclino más hacia lo segundo pero tengo mis dudas. Dime chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el director.

"Oye, espera un segundo, si estás tan convencido que soy un humano, ¿ por qué no intentas matarme en estos momentos? Escuché las reglas de esta escuela sabes?" respondió Edward.

Mikogami solo rio a carcajadas, esto provocó que Ed se molestara.

"¡No te rías!"

"Oh, lo siento, lo que pasa es que esa regla naturalmente se utiliza con el fin de ahuyentar a los humanos, ya que corren peligro de ser asesinados por los estudiantes. Créeme, ya se han dado casos". Explicó Mikogami.

Edward solo se quedó mirando con desconfianza.

"Escucha chico, te propongo algo, dejaré que asistas a la academia y puedas usar todos los recursos disponibles para encontrar lo que estás buscando. Puedo ver en tus ojos que te sientes perdido, además, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas en mi oficina personalmente. Te prometo todo esto, además yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."

Ed logro ver en esos ojos brillantes y terroríficos bastante honestidad _'que otra opción tengo? No conozco para nada este mundo….heh, otra opción bastante arriesgada'._

"¿Por qué me ofreces esto tan de repente?" preguntó.

"Eres alguien bastante interesante muchacho, además, tengo el presentimiento de que eres alguien importante. Y yo he aprendido en todos los años que he vivido a hacerle caso a estos presentimientos de vez en cuando. "

Ed gruño, pero dadas las circunstancias, era la opción más viable.

"Está bien, que tengo que hacer?"

La mirada de Mikogami se tornó maliciosa nuevamente "un examen de fuerza, a decir verdad, tus compañeros ya están aquí".

"A que te refieres con-" "GRRRRRR" se escuchó de repente alrededor de los árboles.

"Oh, ya veo, pero espera Mikoga-eh!" se volteó y el director ya no estaba.

" ¡Agh!, ese bastardo!" maldijo Edward.

De pronto, 5 perros (o lo que parecían ser perros) salieron de los árboles y rodearon a Ed en todas las direcciones. Eran negros y bastante musculosos, con un hambre voraz visible en sus muecas y ojos rojos.

"Cerberusi" dijo Mikogami desde las sombras "voraces bestias que se creen dueños en esta parte del mundo yokai, derrota a los 5 chico, ese es tu examen".

Ed solo alzo una mirada de molestia, pero rápidamente cambió a una de determinación _'hmm, esto puede ser un gran entrenamiento para comenzar a adaptarse en este mundo. Aun así, no debo confiarme. Estas bestias se miran bastante peligrosas'._

**Canción de batalla: To be King (FMA Brotherhood OST)**

Uno de los perros se lanzó contra Ed a gran velocidad, cosa que tomó a Ed por sorpresa y no tuvo casi nada de tiempo para agacharse y esquivar.

Los demás no dejaron que respirara y lo atacaron simultáneamente, intentando morderlo o clavar sus garras. Ed estuvo forzado a moverse de un lado para otro y hacer volteretas con el fin de esquivarlos. Había resultado, hasta que uno logro herirlo en el costado, provocando un duro sangramiento.

"¡Uwagh!, maldita sea son bastante rápidos!"

Uno de los cerberusi intento atacar su punto ciego, pero Ed logró esquivarlo nuevamente.

'Siempre atacan en línea recta, tal vez tenga una oportunidad'pensó.

Dos cerberusi se lanzaron tanto por la derecha cómo la izquierda de Ed. Este aplaudió , dando una vuelta y sin tocar la tierra, transmutó dos katanas, con las cuales cortó a las bestias en la vuelta antes de dar un salto inhumano.

Ed, aprovechando el choque entre las dos bestias heridas, se posicionó con sus espadas y se lanzó en picada, empalando las cabezas de los cerberusi en la tierra y usando el mango como soporte para dar una patada en la cabeza de un tercero que quería aprovechar el momento.

Los dos restantes se lanzaron contra Edward de frente, furiosos por la pérdida de sus 3 compañeros '_se vuelven furiosos fácilmente, lo que hace que sus movimientos sean aún más fáciles de leer!'._

Edward volvió a aplaudir y puso sus manos en la tierra, transmutando brazos de tierra que golpearon severamente a ambos cerberusi, lanzándolos a los árboles y destrozando gran cantidad de estos en el proceso.

El último cerberusi, aún vivo luego de la patada de Ed, se lanzó en sorpresa por detrás de él, pero Ed, reaccionando a tiempo, utilizó como pivote su pierna izquierda, giró y le propino una patada en la quijada. Fue tan fuerte, que le quebró el cuello y lo lanzó a los árboles, destruyendo aún más que cuando transmutó los brazos.

**Fin de escena de batalla.**

"Eso fue verdaderamente impresionante, muchacho" comentó Mikogami saliendo de las sombras, en verdad estaba sorprendido," no creo que seas un humano común y corriente".

Pero Ed no le contestaba, miraba fijamente su mano con mucha seriedad.

_'__Eso no fue humano'_ se dijo a si mismo recordando la patada y el salto.

_'__¿A esto se refería Verdad con que mi cuerpo estaría en óptimas condiciones gracias a la longevidad?'_

Ed escuchó un "ahem" detrás de él y se volteó a ver a Mikogami.

"¡Tú!" señalo Ed "maldito, me hubieras avisado con anterioridad".

"Pero lo superaste, y debo decir que estoy impresionado por esa habilidad tuya" comentó el encapuchado "dime, ¿acaso fuiste entrenado para ser asesino o un soldado en él pasado?"

"Para nada" respondió el alquimista observando a los cuerpos de las bestias "es más, a mi no me gusta matar."

"pero aun así lo hiciste sin remordimiento con esos cerberusi" le dijo Mikogami.

"Es diferente" comenzó Ed, recordando la batalla contra Kimblee, las demás contra los homúnculos y la primera vez que se vio obligado a asesinar a una persona "normal" en defensa propia para proteger a Pinako. Había sido un tormento para Ed por meses esa memoria, pero el soporte de su familia y los demás al reafirmarle que no fue su culpa, sino que fue obligado a hacerlo, había sido la clave para superarlo.

"Existen situaciones en las que tus decisiones se limitan a matar o morir desgraciadamente, pero eso no significa que busque justificar comúnmente mis actos" terminó.

Mikogami solo sonrió, la verdad no esperaba una respuesta cómo esa, se escuchaba tan honesta que sintió una pequeña aguja de culpa por ponerlo en una situación que le desagradaba.

Bueno, quizás después se disculparía.

"Entonces… no me vas a matar verdad?" preguntó Ed.

"No, como te lo dije, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas" le dijo, y le invito a que volvieran a la academia.

"Por cierto, no me habías dicho tu nombre muchacho".

Ed se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía confiar un poquin en el director. '_Debo estar volviéndome loco…bueno ya que'_

"Edward Elric" respondió.

"Un gusto, Edward" dijo el director.

Ed sólo se quedó callado.

* * *

En el camino de vuelta, Mikogami entabló una conversación:

"Edward, escucha"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto parece muy repentino, lo se, a decir verdad no te tengo una completa confianza"

"¿Y tu crees que yo si?"preguntó sarcásticamente

Mikogami solo rió.

"Pero creo que poco a poco te irás acostumbrando, la academia Yokai es bastante entretenida a veces."

"...y cómo es que tu me ofreces un lugar si apenas me conoces?" preguntó Ed "¿que tal si intento destruirla?"

"no lo harás" dijo Mikogami como si fuera un hecho "No se nota que seas ese tipo de persona".

"...si tu lo dices" no sonaba convencido

* * *

Cuando la academia estaba a la vista, Mikogami guio a Ed por los pasillos a su oficina, en ese tiempo, Ed pudo notar que los estudiantes lo miraban de forma un poco extraña, los hombres lo miraban con cierta envidia y algunos con mirada asesina, en cambio muchas chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos.

"¿Quién es ese tipo eh?"

"Hah, se mira bastante débil"

"Ese enano no me podrá hacer nada si peleamos" '¡A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO!' pensó furiosamente, pero no sería lo mejor ponerse a pelear en estos momentos.

"¡Qué lindo!" eso fue de una chica.

"Guau, ¡que chico!" dijo otra.

"Es solo su forma humana, pero esta exquisito, ¡quiero casarme con él!"

Ed sólo se sonrojó al escuchar esto y las ignoró.

Llegaron a la oficina y Mikogami comenzó a llenar papeles necesarios para que Edward fuera miembro de la academia.

"no serás un estudiante propiamente Edward, serás considerado mi asistente, pero aun así podrás acceder a un club de la escuela y participar en las actividades que se presenten. Claro, si así lo deseas" explicó el director.

"No tengo tiempo para esas cosas" dijo Edward impaciente.

"Mira muchacho" comenzó el director "no ganarás nada si te comienzas a impacientar, desde que te vi has tenido una mirada de estrés notorio, relájate e investiga con tranquilidad".

"¡Tú no sabes lo que me ha pasado-" "Tienes razón, no lo sé" interrumpió Mikogami "pero vas a dejar que tus emociones te controlen y en un acto de locura seas asesinado?"

Ed se quedó callado, sonaba muy similar a lo que le dijo Greed.

"Sea lo que sea, es mejor buscarlo con la cabeza fría, nada ganas con estrés" dijo Mikogami "relájate y descansa un poco, aprende de este lugar poco a poco, te lo dice un estratega experto" sonrió.

Ed quiso protestar, pero aparte de lo que le dijo Verdad, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, apenas conocía este mundo, pero el director mismo, por misteriosas razones, le estaba dando la oportunidad de usar los recursos de la escuela para dar un inicio. Ed meditó esto por unos minutos.

*Suspiro* "…lo intentaré".

* * *

Fin del capi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** **Misterios y aceptación**

**1 mes después.**

El alquimista de Acero se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca. A pesar de ser llamativas, vestia sus ropas caracteristicas de alquimista (sin su gabardina roja), aunque el director mando a pedir una seleccion de ropas para el chico. Ed estuvo agradecido que fueran ropas formales o simples en la gran mayoria. El lugar se había convertido casi en segundo hogar para Ed, pues pasaba leyendo acerca de los yokai y entendiendo mucho más de este mundo. Ed comenzó a tener confianza en Mikogami luego de conocer la historia del vampiro shinso Alucard y como los Tres Señores Oscuros lo derrotaron y sellaron. Por supuesto no solo se quedó con la versión del director, sino que también investigó otros libros acerca del asunto. Todos concordaban con lo que dijo Mikogami, y fue eso lo que lo relajo un poco.

Ed no estaba convencido al principio que los vampiros fueran criaturas con una apariencia sumamente humana, y que la única diferencia a simple vista eran sus ojos rojos con pupilas en forma de serpiente (aunque no todos eran así), sus colmillos y su habilidad de succionar sangre con estos, le parecía bastante ridículo al principio. Hasta que se encontró con un grupo de chicas que estaban peleando por un chico. ¿La razón del encuentro? El "asistente del director" debía dejar unos papeles para un maestro en el salón y descubrió al grupo peleando y siendo víctima del espectáculo.

Fue así cómo Edward conoció a Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Tsukune y Moka.

Al pasar unas semanas todos se habían hecho muy amigos a pesar que Edward veía bastante raro y gracioso el "Harem de Tsukune" como lo decía Rubí, la otra asistente de Mikogami.

Se dio cuenta tiempo después de las formas monstruo de cada chica, y se sorprendió inmensamente cuando descubrió que Moka era un vampiro con poderes sellados, y Tsukune un ghoul con un sello en su muñeca que controlaba sus poderes. Al tener suficiente confianza con el grupo, les reveló lo que era. En palabras de Mikogami para evitar mayor sospecha, un "superhumano".

Un día comiendo con el grupo, Ed sintió curiosidad al ver a Moka. Su pelo rosado le recordaba a aquella mujer de las escenas en el túnel antes de venir a este mundo.

"¿Oye Moka, tú tienes una hija?" preguntó inocente sin saber las consecuencias.

Ese día fue duro, Kururmu se atragantó con la comida y por accidente golpeó a Yukari, quien se enfadó y liberó su magia golpeando con cacerolas a medio mundo, Tsukune simplemente quedó en shock y murmuraba cosas cómo "no puede ser" y "Moka-san ¿por qué? "Mientras ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencerlos que no tenía hija alguna.

Ed se disculpó repetidamente por lo que había causado, y formulo una justificación con una verdad a medias.

"Lo siento, es que hace un tiempo vi a una mujer un poco parecida a ti, que iba con una niña de la mano muy felices ambas, pero ella se notaba mucho más madura en la cara ahora que lo pienso, así que no creo que hayas sido tú."

Dio resultado y el grupo se calmó, Ed soltó un suspiro de alivio. La verdad es que la mujer era casi una réplica de Moka, por lo que era un tanto raro. Pero decidió no darle tanta importancia por ahora.

* * *

Actualmente Ed se dirigía a la oficina del director luego de salir de la biblioteca. Mikogami mandó a Rubi a decirle que era importante que fuera. Ed no dudó en obedecer.

A medida se acercaba, comenzó a batallar mentalmente entre contarle a Mikogami su historia o no. El encapuchado había mostrado ser alguien de confianza en estas semanas, pero Ed decidió que aún no era tiempo.

"Ah, Edward, por fin llegaste" dijo el director al ver que este entraba.

"¿Qué pasa Mikogami?" preguntó.

"No te preocupes, simplemente quiero presentarte a alguien que vive en las afueras de la escuela. Estoy seguro que se llevarán bastante bien" respondió.

"Pueees…¿está bien?" dijo el rubio.

* * *

20 minutos después Mikogami y Edward se aproximaban a una cabaña en la cima de una pequeña elevación.

"Oye Mikogami, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto chico" respondió el encapuchado.

"¿Por qué parece como si usaras luces de auto como ojos?"

*Golpe en la cabeza*

"¡Ay!, ¿¡Qué te pasa!?" dijo Ed con una vena en la frente.

"¡Respeta a tus mayores!" le replicó Mikogami enojado.

"Oooh, ¿asi que el farol andante tiene un punto débil eh?" dijo Edward con sonrisa cómica.

Mikogami se aguantó las ganas de darle otro golpe, las agallas de este chico al dirigirse con semejante pregunta,hasta que recordó algo en específico.

"¿Al igual que tú, .o?" dijo enfatizando.

Ed puso su cara enojada cómica de anime "¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO PIGMEO, QUE UN GRANITO DE ARENA SE BURLARIA DE EL POR LO CHIQUITO QUE ES!"

Ed y Mikogami se miraron con furia, hasta parecía que salían chispas en sus miradas. Pasaron así unos minutos.

Pero no pudieron evitar comenzar a reírse a carcajadas por sus artimañas mientras llegaban a la puerta de la casa.

"¿Me están engañando mis oídos? ¿Tenmei Mikogami riéndose alegremente?" dijo la voz de un hombre al abrir la puerta "¡Hah!, el apocalipsis está más cerca de lo que creía".

Al ver al hombre, Mikogami puso nuevamente su semblante serio, y se volteó a Edward.

"Edward, él es Hachi Saiton, el herrero más talentoso que conozco y además es un genio en diversas artes del pasado" comenzó Mikogami "Puedes decir que…somos amigos desde hace tiempo".

Hachi era un hombre musculoso, de cabello negro largo ondulado y barba del mismo color. Vestía un overol café y camisa blanca manga larga y guantes propios de un herrero. (Si quieren saber de quién me base para este personaje, pongan Barda de Deltora quest en google).

"Un gusto" dijo Ed mirándolo con un poco de nervios al ver la altura del hombre "Soy Edward Elric".

Hachi se le quedó observando unos minutos y se dirigió al director.

"Mikogami, ¿Qué hace un humano en estos lugares?", Ed abrió los ojos '_Guau, que rápido lo descubrió'_

Mikogami solo lo miró tranquilamente "Te lo explicaré si nos dejas pasar".

Hachi sonrió repentinamente "¡Claro que sí! vengan, pasen".

_'__¿Tendrá algún caso de bipolaridad este tipo?'_ pensó Ed.

* * *

**Base de Fairy Tale (en esta historia poseen una más que solo el jardín flotante)**

**Cafetería.**

Akua se encontraba sentada sola, vestida en su usual atuendo de batalla, bebiendo un café con pan dulce.

"Akua" se acercó un hombre musculoso y de cabello brillante. Ella le dirigió su mirada.

"¿Qué sucede Raika?" le preguntó la chica de cabellos negros.

"Tú sabes muy bien que sucede" le miró con furia "fallaste en el asesinato de alguien muy importante ¡eso es lo que pasa!" dijo elevando la voz "Tú nunca habías fallado en ninguna ocasión anteriormente desde que te uniste a Fairy Tale".

Akua simplemente lo miró con molestia "como se lo dije a Gyokuro-san y a los demás líderes: el blanco tuvo suerte y se me escapó"

"Pero-"se detuvo al ver como Akua entrecerró los ojos en señal de enojo. A pesar de ser un líder de subdivisión de Fairy Tale, él sabía muy bien que luchar contra la chica sería cavar su propia tumba.

Desde que se unió a Fairy Tale hace 6 años (lean algunas de las aclaraciones al final del capi), a Akua solo se le habían asignado 8 contratos de asesinato previo a este, pero eran de los más difíciles y cada uno tomaría un tiempo para formular un plan que borrara todo rastro de la organización al cumplirlos.

Akua los había terminado en tiempo record, cosa que sorprendió hasta los altos mandos, por lo que tenía bastante tiempo libre para entrenar y otras cosas, pero no podía salir al mundo de los humanos a menos que fuera necesario, lo cual hacía de ese tiempo sumamente aburrido.

Le ofrecían posiciones mucho más altas, pero ella no aceptó ninguna, prefería quedarse en las sombras.

Raika vio que lo mejor era dejarla en paz, era la primera vez que fallaba después de todo, aunque el blanco era de suma importancia, supuso que Gyokuro aun así dejo pasar por alto la falla.

_'__Por esta vez'_ pensó mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Akua se levantó de la mesa y decidió ir a su recamara. Les dijo a los sirvientes o lacayos que nadie se acercara a su habitación, porque quería descansar un momento.

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se sentó al lado de su cama y se llevó sus manos a su rostro.

**Flashback**

Akua había derrotado a todos los guarda espaldas y seguridad de una figura importante que buscaba la paz entre yokai y humanos, era un hombre ya de avanzada edad por el nombre de Shinno.

Además llevaba una máscara y una capucha para ocultar muy bien su identidad.

Gyokuro le había advertido a Akua que no hiciera un "desorden", solamente deshacerse del blanco y nadie más. En consecuencia, todos habían sido simplemente noqueados.

Shinno se encontraba arrinconado en su oficina, pálido al ver cómo la chica se acercaba lista para asesinarlo. Comenzó a llorar al recordar su familia y que no los volvería a ver.

Akua acortó la distancia entre ellos, con su cara terrorífica (propia del manga, esa cara si da miedo a veces) levantó su brazo para usar el Jigen-Tou y terminar de una vez por todas, hasta que al parpadear se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos como platos.

Frente a ella no se encontraba más su blanco, sino cierto joven de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, que la miraban con tristeza.

"¿Por qué?" dijo el joven "¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Esta no eres tú Akua."

La chica cerraba los ojos y sacudía su cabeza intentando sacarse esa imagen.

Shinno aprovechó el momento de distracción y en su desesperación uso su última vía de escape, un switch en su escritorio que abría un pasillo de escape y corrió a toda velocidad, aterrorizado por su vida.

Akua estaba tan concentrada en deshacerse de esa imagen, que no le prestó atención alguna a las acciones de Shinno, por lo que el hombre logró escapar exitosamente.

**Fin de Flashback.**

"¿Por qué ahora?" se dijo a sí misma.

"¿Por qué estoy recordándolo a **él** en estos días?"

"Si…él…debería" le costó mucho decirse lo siguiente.

"Estar muerto."

* * *

Mikogami le comentó a Hachi todo lo que había pasado en estos días, claro no pudo relatar la historia de Ed ya que no la conocía.

"Edward todavía no confía mucho en mí, y no lo culpo" decía el director.

"¡OYE! ¡no hables como si no existiera!" dijo el joven.

Hachi y Mikogami se le quedaron viendo nada más. Ed puso cara de molestia.

"Bueno como sea, Hachi te podría ayudar en algo Ed. Él es bastante inteligente en algunas ciencias, incluso perdidas en el tiempo"

"Pensándolo bien, Mikogami" dirigió su mirada al director "¿podrías dejarme a solas con el chaval?".

Mikogami solo lo vió por unos momentos.

"Está bien, de todas formas lo traje para que se hicieran amigos hehe" se dirigió a Ed "si me necesitas. Estaré en la academia" y se marchó sin decir más.

"Ese viejo, en verdad es bastante raro" dijo Ed ignorando al herrero.

"Jamás había visto que Mikogami confiará en alguien tan rápidamente, en verdad eres especial chaval"

Ed lo miró con cara de "¿estás hablando en serio?", Hachi rió.

"¡Por supuesto!, conozco a ese viejo desde siempre" comentó el herrero "puedo leerlo como un libro".

El hombre termino de reírse "pero eso no es importante ahorita".

Miró fijamente a Ed "chaval…conozco esa habilidad tuya"

El joven abrió los ojos "en…en serio?"

Hachi asintió "Alquimia, pero hace más de 10,000 años que no se habla de ella. A decir verdad, se cree que es solo un mito."

Hachi miró por la ventana "bueno, me gustaría seguir platicando chaval, pero ya es noche", volvió a ver Ed, quién se levantaba "pero te daré algo antes que te marches, espera un segundo".

El herrero se fue a su bodega en otra parte de la casa mientras Ed meditaba lo que le dijo.

La alquimia existía en este mundo, eso era una buena pista para comenzar, y Hachi podría ser de inmensa ayuda para Ed.

Pero, aunque fuera casi inexistente la información hoy en día y en general fuera considerada un mito, Ed temía que información delicada cayera en manos equivocadas, más aún al desconocer las capacidades de los monstruos hoy en día.

"No te preocupes tanto chaval, en ninguna fuente se ha mencionado o hablado de un alquimista exitoso. Algunos eran considerados nada más seguidores de una filosofía científica, otros simplemente locos de la cabeza, pero ninguno que la aplicara con éxito, ni siquiera en pequeñeces. Y créeme, he investigado MUCHO de ella en lugares fuera de lo común" comentaba Hachi mientras volvía con una muñequera que cubría hasta el antebrazo y notaba la mirada perturbada de Edward. La muñequera parecía de cuero fino, con cierta cantidad de acero que ofrecía protección (Muy parecida a una de Assassin's Creed).

"Hasta ahora" murmuró Ed.

Hachi arqueó una ceja. "Si tanto te preocupa, simplemente di que es magia cuando debas realizarla. No se conoce en toda su expresión para que tu habilidad no pueda pasar como otra rama de ella."

Edward asintió, y soltó una risita, "huh, hasta existe la magia…no sé porque no me sorprende"

"A que te refieres?"

"Nada es solo que…antes creía que todo se podía resolver con la lógica, pero poco a poco he ido perdiendo esa idea, es decir" le sonrió "¿desde cuándo existe la magia para un científico?".

Hachi solo le sonrió de vuelta, Ed por fin notó lo que traía el herrero, y lo miró confuso.

"Adelante, pruébatela" y se la entregó.

Ed solo se limitó a colocarla en su antebrazo, encajaba perfectamente.

"¿y esto?" preguntó.

"Podrías decir que es un artefacto bastante útil, hecho con fino acero que no se romperá fácilmente" explicó el hombre mayor.

"mmm ya veo, ¿y cómo funciona?"

"Concentra tu energía en donde se encuentra el artefacto y lo sabrás" dijo Hachi.

"pero yo no poseo lo que ustedes llaman yoki" dijo Ed.

"No importa, si tienes un aura en general muy fuerte, debería funcionar"

Ed miró con atención el artefacto y comenzó a concentrar su "aura" como decía Hachi. Se imaginó a su alma como fuente de energía, similar a una piedra filosofal, y la dirigió a su antebrazo.

En el acto, del artefacto salió una espada muy similar a la que poseía en su automail.

"¿Qué tal? ¿es linda no?" dijo Hachi, a lo que Ed rio a carcajadas.

"¡Oye chaval no te burles!"

"Lo siento haha es que haha me recuerda a un arma que utilizaba MUCHO en anterioridad" dijo el alquimista enfatizando en "mucho".

"hm, como sea, para guardarla solo tienes volver a concentrar tu energía y listo", el herrero observó nuevamente el cielo "mejor vete ya, si quieres que te enseñe acerca de algunas teorías o practicar algunos movimientos con esa espada, será otro día".

"¿Tu luchas?" preguntó Ed.

"¡QUE!, ¡por supuesto que lucho!, fui de los mejores en mi tiempo, y todavía se de algunos movimientos" comentó molesto el herrero.

Ed solo asintió, el cansancio comenzaba a invadirlo, pero todavía quería saber una cosa más.

"Señor Hachi, porque me ofrece tanto si es la primera vez que nos conocemos, supongo que hay algún truco en todo esto verdad? " preguntó Ed frunciendo el ceño.

Hachi lo miró detenidamente "lo creas o no chaval, Mikogami tiene cierta confianza en ti, ese viejo tiene un don para conocer el corazón de los monstruos o personas casi de forma inmediata, si es debido a su verdadera forma o por cómo es él en sí, queda en duda, pero eso es suficiente razón para darte unas cosillas gratis, aunque no quiere decir que tú tengas mi total confianza".

"Lo mismo digo…nos vemos" dijo Ed antes de marcharse.

Hachi solo miró la puerta por donde había salido unos segundos.

"Chaval, eres la viva prueba que una de las artes más misteriosas existe. Si alguien con conocimientos se diera cuenta de ello y te usara, tal vez podría ser catastrófico".

_'__Especialmente si fuese de __**Esa **__organización' _Pensó frunciendo el ceño antes de retirarse a dormir.

* * *

**Dormitorios de los hombres (Academia Yokai)  
**

Edward se encontraba en su cuarto, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Pensaba en lo ocurrido este día, escuchar que Mikogami confiaba en él le parecía bastante absurdo…pero su instinto le decía que en verdad él director se podía en su aliado.

Además, extrañaba tremendamente a su familia y sus amigos en Amestris. Ya había pasado un mes en este mundo sin encontrar muchas respuestas.

_'__¿Cómo estarán Al, Winry, él viejo y los demás?...tch hasta extraño un poquín al coronel bastardo'_ pensó Ed con cierta pesadez.

Lo que tranquilizaba un poco al joven era pasar ratos con Tsukune, Moka y los demás, ignorando las ocasiones en que las chicas estarían dispuestas a pelear en serio por el amor del susodicho, o en los casos que harían cosas verdaderamente _embarazosas_ con el fin de llamar su atención.

El grupo era muy unido e irradiaban alegría. Aceptaron a Ed cómo si nada, aun cuando este les comentó que en esencia era humano, lo cual le sorprendió a más no poder.

_'__Podrás unirte a un club y participar en actividades escolares'_ recordó las palabras de Mikogami _'relajate, no ganarás nada estresándote'_

"Ahora que lo pienso, mañana es día de clubes" murmuraba "sería bueno tomar un pequeño descanso, después de todo, no he salido mucho estas semanas"

Recordó cuando Moka le propuso amablemente que se uniera al club del periódico cuando llegara el día para inscripciones, mientras estaban comiendo con los demás. Ed podía notar que era una chica de buen corazón, y muy atractiva, se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no le atraía un poco, pero la quería más como una hermana. Además de eso, bien sabía que Moka tenía los ojos puestos en Tsukune, y no por las acciones de "harem" si no por cosas más sutiles. El nunca haber tenido mujer o estar en alguna relación no quería decir que fuera tonto en el asunto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Moka tenía un cierto parecido con _esa_ chica de cabellos negros. No había vuelto a tener un sueño acerca de ella o la otra de cabellos grisáceos. Pero siempre que pensaba en ello, sentía molestia y una extraña nostalgia.

_'__mmm tal vez se lo haga saber a Mikogami, claro dejando fuera que un doble mío se encontraba ahí'_

Decidió no pensar más en ello, y con un último suspiro, se acomodó en su cama y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

* * *

**Sueño**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Me encontraba sentado a la orilla de un lago. Era un paisaje sumamente hermoso y relajante.

Observé mis manos y noté que al parecer volví a ser un niño de 10 años, ya que eran sumamente peque…no, no terminaría ese pensamiento! Pensé.

…Haha, a pesar que he crecido estos dos años, todavía siento furia cuando me dice esa palabra tabú…tch no se puede hacer nada.

"Ed?" se escuchó a mi lado derecho.

Voltee y…_'¿ella?'_ pensé, ya que a mi lado estaba sentada esa niña de cabello oscuro, vestida con un cheongsam oscuro (como Ed viajó a Xing con la familia, sabe de algunos atuendos del lugar) con dos coletas de lado y dos cabellos plateados al frente (con coletas de lado, me refiero a las "pigtails", no sabía cómo decirlas en español), igual que aquella vez.

"si?" respondí yo, o mejor dicho mi boca se movió por si sola….extraño.

"¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?" preguntó la niña sonriendo.

Ed se volteó y sintió que sonreía por si solo…_'Entonces solo estoy en…¿primera persona de espectador?...hablando de rarezas'_

**Punto de vista normal.**

"No es nada Akua, simplemente pensando en el futuro."

"En el futuro?"

"Si, es que" comenzó Ed" Deseo compartir mis hallazgos con los demás sabes? Y quien sabe, tal vez en el futuro me den el premio a mejor científico o algo parecido jaja" dijo alegremente el pequeño.

"Si, la verdad es que eres bastante inteligente, yo todavía ni sé cómo hacer las cosas más simples con esa técnica tuya" comentaba Akua "pero Ed, tu sabes que si los humanos se dieran cuenta de lo que somos o de lo que tu practicas…bueno, algo terrible sucedería" termino cabizbaja.

"Pero yo soy humano Akua" dijo Ed "aunque ustedes dos son vampiros, no me molesta en lo más minimo, aunque con lo segundo supongo que tienes razón, algunas personas en el pueblo son bastante cerrados de la cabeza."

Akua solo asintió, y unos momentos después se sonrojó un poco.

"Ed…hay algo que quiero decirte" Ed se volteó nuevamente sonriendo.

"Claro Akua, dime."

Akua se sonrojo aún más "Lo que quiero decir es que…tu…tu…m-m-me."

"¡Edward! ¡Akua!" gritaba Jasmine a lo lejos interrumpiendo a la niña.

Ambos se voltearon.

"¿Que pasa Jasmine?" dijo Ed.

"Logré hacer un caballito con tu técnica" dijo alegre la niña.

"En serio? ¡genial!" dijo el chico.

"¡Vengan! Les enseñaré" y se fue corriendo de vuelta.

Ed y Akua caminaron en la dirección donde había corrido la chica.

"Casi se me olvida, ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme Akua?" se dirigió a la chica.

Esta solo se sorprendió un poco "Eh? Ah no…no es nada importante…luego te cuento".

Ed sólo la miró con extrañeza "si tú lo dices."

Akua sólo le comentó "mejor veamos el logro de Jasmine con la alquimia que le enseñaste. El último en llegar deberá pescar por sí solo mañana, el doble de cantidad y sin ninguna ayuda" y acto seguido, corrió de vuelta dejando a Edward atrás.

"¡¿Que?!, ¡oye esperame!"

* * *

Fin de capi.

Cualquier tipo de review es bienvenido.

Me disculpo por el tiempo, tuve bastantes problemas con la computadora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: acechadores del pasado  
**

**Favor revisar las notas al final del capi por algunas cosas que encontrarán acá, solo para aclarar. **

**En lo que Edward se encontraba** **dormido**

"¡Muy buenas noches alumnos!" exclamó un profesor.

"¡Buenas noches señor Fritz!"

"Vaya, estan bastante entusiasmados este día, ¿pasó algo?" pregunto el profesor.

"Para nada profesor" dijo una alumna, "es solo que sus clases siempre son de lo mejor"

Al profesor se le dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar esto, "bueno, es un gusto escuchar eso, en serio."

Fritz había llegado a la academia Yokai junto con un compañero qe conoció en el camino hace unos 5 meses atrás. Al principio era un hombre bastante peculiar, ya que al parecer no recordaba a su familia o muchas cosas por el estilo, también había llegado basicamente pobre y en busca de trabajo. Cuando llegó a la academia le rogó incluso de rodillas al director por un trabajo en el lugar, propiamente de profesor.

Pasados unos días se le dió el permiso de realizar los examenes y, para sopresa de todos, obtuvo las mejores notas entre todos los candidatos.

Eran tan buenas sus notas, que decidieron hacer una prueba y lo asignaron a las clases de la tarde-noche para los más avanzados; los resultados fueron de lo mejor y los alumnos se sentían extremadamente contentos con la asignación.

Su compañero también logró convencer que sería una excelente adición al laboratorio, sus conocimientos eran inmensos en la ciencia, y se le dió el cargo de investigador.

* * *

Edward Elric se levantó bastante tarde al día siguiente, había vuelto a soñar con esas personas y lo estaba comenzando a irritar.

'Odio tener tantas incognitas' suspiró el joven.

Por el resto del día hizo su trabajo de asistente sin mayor problema, su horario se centraba más en la mañana y el trabajo no era muy pesado, por lo que podía estudiar mas acerca de este mundo en la biblioteca sin ningún contratiempo.

Aunque ya haya pasado un mes entero, Edward no salía con mucha frecuencia, por lo que no conocía por lo menos un 60% de la academia y con eso a distintos profesores, pero tal vez hoy fuese diferente.

El dia de los clubes era hoy, en consecuencia, no habrían clases por todo el día y todos estarían afuera escogiendo el club al cual unirse. Los clubes variaban desde el club del periodico, hasta de terror y karate.

El joven se levantó y comenzó a escoger sus ropas, hoy prefirió andar con una simple camiseta verde, unos pants negros y zapatos casuales.

"Ahora que lo pienso, en el club del periódico podría mantenerme informado de cualquier situación, tal vez encuentre algo útil" murmuró soniendo.

Debía llegar pronto donde los demás para comentarles su decisión.

* * *

"Edward, ¡por aquí!" se oyó la voz de Moka.

El mencionado se dirigió al puesto del club del periodico, donde se encontraban el grupo de amigos.

"Hola a todos" les dijo sonriendo. "Quiero decirles que me parece bien la idea de unirme al club,claro...si aun hay puesto libre"

"¡Claro que si!" le replico Yukari "Siempre hay puesto para alguien más en el club...bueno, no es como si estuviera a punto de explotar hehehe" terminó.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el primer objetivo en estos días?" preguntó Tsukune.

Fue Kurumu quien respondió con cara pensativa "mmm al parecer Gin-senpai sugiere que hagamos unas cuantas entrevistas a distintos profesores,de todo tipo de clases si es posible, es para un pequeño apartado acerca de sus horarios, a mi me parece aburrido pero Nekonome-sensei estuvo de acuerdo"

"Oh bueno, supongo que no puede evitarse" suspiro Mizore apareciendo de la nada

"¡Woah!, de donde apareciste" dijo Ed alarmado señalando a Mizore.

"Soy toda una maestra cuando se trata de ser un stalker para Tsukune, es de lo más normal aparecer así" respondió calmadamente.

Todo el grupo la miró de forma muy rara, en especial Ed que se quedó boquiabierto ante semejante confesión.

"Um...claro" dijo Ed _'que mujer más loca'_

Yukari tosió "si...bueno...volviendo al tema, será un poco dificil tratar con los profesores de clases avanzadas, en especial los de muy tarde debido a que todos tenemos examenes en estos días"

Ed dirigió su mirada a la niña "Oh, no hay problema, creo que Ruby y yo nos encargaremos de eso, además no soy estudiante propiamente"

"Eh?" dijo tsukune "Edward-san, ¿no es molestia para ti?, lo digo por que a veces pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y suponemos que es algo muy importante para no tener distracciones"

"Si Edward-kun" se unió Moka "por favor, si crees que es molestia alguna no tienes que hacerlo"

Ed solo sonrió "Como dije, no hay problema, además es necesario distraerse de vez en cuando no?" dijo tranquilamente "solo debo ver si el viejo tiene algún trabajo para mi por esas horas. Si no es así, entonces tendré mucho tiempo para entrevistar"

"No será necesario hablar con el director Edward-san" dijo Ruby apareciendo de la nada de forma similar a la yuki-onna.

"¡Ah!" se sobresaltó Ed "¡¿que hay con ustedes apareciendo de la nada este día?!"

Ruby lo ignoró "El director no se encuentra en la escuela en estos momentos. Nosotros dos, como sus asistentes, tendremos libre estos 4 dias restantes"

El rubio se extraño un poco "¿Se fue?, ¿sabes algo al respecto?" le pregunto a la bruja.

"No dijo mucho, al parecer había ocurrido un problema que requería su presencia y se marchó esta mañana junto con un compañero" respondió Ruby.

"¿Un compañero?"

"Si, al parecer se llamaba Hachi algo, no lo recuerdo muy bien" volvió a responder.

'_Que raro_' pensó Ed_ '¿habrá ocurrido algo?'_

Al notar la expresión pensativa del alquimista, Ruby dijo "no le des muchas vueltas al asunto" y sonrió.

"¿Oh?" la miró.

"Retomo las palabras del director: _"lo más seguro es que Edward pregunte por mi o por Hachi, dile a ese enano que no tiene nada que ver con él, son problemas locales." _eso fue lo que dijo."

Pero al notar la chica, vió cómo multiples venas salían en la frente de Ed _'Voy a dale una paliza a ese bastardo'_ pensó con furia el alquimista.

Ruby lo volvió a ignorar se dirigió al grupo "chicos los veré después, debo hacer algunas cosas" y comenzó a marcharse.

"Espera Ruby" dijo Ed "te acompaño, hay algo que quiero platicarte" dijo seriamente.

Ruby asintió "esta bien" miró a los otros "los veremos después chicos"

"Cuidense mucho" les dijeron.

* * *

Ed sugirió que se dirigieran a la oficina de Mikogami, ya que éste le había proporcionado una llave al lugar a Ruby. Ed quería que fuera en privada la platica, pues no se confiaba tanto de la escuela en sí, en especial una de monstruos, pero en el mes transcurrido Ruby y él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos (aunque Ed la evitaba cuando comenzaba a platicar de sus perversiones), por lo que intentaría confiarle este secreto.

"Bien Ed, dime de que se trata, conozco esa cara de seriedad y no me gusta para nada" dijo la bruja luego de entrar en la oficina.

Ed tomo aire y dió un gran suspiro en señal de preocupación "he estado teniendo algunos _sueños_ un poco raros, pensaba si me podrías ayudar con algo"

Ruby lo miro con interes "que clase de sueños, ¿pervertidos?"

Ed se sonrojo y le dirigió una mirada de '¡ESTAS LOCA!'.

Al notar esto, Ruby rió "ya, ya, era una broma, sabes que a veces soy así Ed."

Ed solo suspiró "eran sueños bastante raros, simpre en un mismo lugar, un campo lleno de flora en lo que parecía ser China o Japón (Ed estudió como era la geografía de este mundo en el campo de los humanos mas que todo)."

"Más extraño aún, siempre se encontraban dos niñas en ese lugar. Una con cabellos oscuros y otra con cabellos grisáceos, estas jugaban tranquilamente, pero lo más exraño de todo..." _'me arriesgaré un poco' "_es que yo me encontraba de su edad jugando con ellas. Es como si...las conociera en alguna parte, como un recuerdo enterrado o algo así"

"Podría ser amnesia Ed, tal vez hace tiempo te diste un golpe en la cabeza o algo asi-" "¡no!" exclamó ed, pero al ver lo rudo que habia sido se disculpó, se había olvidado que Ruby no sabía que el provenía de otro mundo.

"No es eso, Ruby-san, yo nunca las he conocido en mi vida, y nunca he sido sometido a alguna clase de experimento que me lleve a pensar que todo lo que me ha ocurrido en la vida sea una ilusión. SE muy bien que nunca las había visto antes, pero no se porque siento nostalgia al recordar esas escenas."

Ruby se quedó pensando "puede ser alguna clase de hechizo, existen ciertas artes que influyen en el cerebro humano (Ruby sabía que Ed era en escencia un humano, pero luego de Tsukune, era más receptiva con el asunto)."

Otro suspiro _'no estoy seguro que fuera un hechizo, ni siquiera el desgraciado de Verdad sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo aquella vez, más aun cuando en mi mundo no existe tal cosa como la magia en sí... bueno los homúnculos era cuestión de locos, pero siempre dentro del campo de la Alquimia...tengo que decirle, de otra forma creo que no obtendré respuestas'_

"Hay una ultima cosa Ruby-san" Ed la miró con extrema seriedad y con voz baja "yo no provengo de este mundo, ni del mundo humano ni el mundo yokai, estoy hablando que creo que provengo de una dimensión totalmente diferente, una en donde estoy seguro que no existe absolutamente nada de lo que me acabas de mencionar. A propósito, estos sueños comenzaron desde antes que llegara"

Ruby abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esto. Había considerado reírse, pero ante tal mirada seria supo de inmediato que Edward hablaba muy en serio.

"No...no puede ser...eso es imposible, nunca se ha hablado de tal cosa, ni siquiera los más poderosos monstruos en su historia han hablado de tal cosa" comenzó la bruja.

"pero estoy hablando muy en-"

"no dije que no te creyera Ed" interrumpió la bruja, lo que dejo perplejo al joven.

"Eh?"

"El director me comentó con más detalle como fue tu llegada, lo que tu me acabas de mencionar es lo más creíble por sobre todas las locas hipótesis que él tenía" dijo la chica "pero, ¿porque no nos dijiste nada antes?"

"Pues..." dijo nerviosamente el joven "una razón era que no me creerían, la otra es que no confío en algunos de ustedes" terminó.

Para su sorpresa, la bruja solo asintió "entiendo, estaría en las mismas si fuera tú, pero me alegra que me hayas comentado esto, tal vez confias un poco más en mí" sonrió.

"Aun así, sugiero que se lo digas al director. Puede parecer un personaje malvado, pero tiene muy buenas cualidades, te lo aseguro."

Ruby continuó "siguiendo esa lógica, es posible entonces que un Edward exista o haya existido en este mundo, así como es posible que exista alguien como nosotros en el tuyo, es parte de una teoría de mundos paralelos que encontre una vez en el mundo humano."

Edward sintió curiosidad por esto ultimo "entonces, ¿será posible que en el mundo humano exista mas información al respecto?,¿acerca de viaje entre dimensiones o algo relacionado?"

Ruby sonrió "es muy posible Ed" pero luego continuó seria "pero eso no explica en ninguna forma como se relaciona con tu problema."

Edward asintió "si suponemos en este caso que un Edward en este mundo vivió lo que estoy soñando...¿que habrá ocurrido para que entonces yo tenga esas escenas?, no tuve tales cosas hasta hace dos años previos de venir aqui, es demasiado confuso" se rascó la cabeza.

Ruby solo asintió de nuevo, todo sonaba alocado "intentare investigar lo que pueda. Nadie puede ir al mundo humano salvo en determinadas ocasiones, propiamente excursiones o vacaciones de verano."

Ed sonrió, estaba entusiasmado "¿en serio?, ¿y cuando empezaran estas vacaciones?, ¿cuando podremos visitar el mundo humano?" preguntaba con rapidez.

Ruby sonrió "dentro de dos semanas"

La sonrisa de Ed disminuyó, pero volvió con más fuerza "yosh!, entonces me pondré a investigar de las mejores bibliotecas en ese mundo al respecto...ooooh no puedo esperar!" decía con suma felicidad, al fín podría encontrar algunas respuestas a tantas incognitas.

Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al joven tan feliz, admitía que se veía bastante lindo _'Aunque no tan lindo como Tsukune' _"A donde vamos a vacacionar existe una muy buena, con un apartado de libros de ciencia fccion, filosofía, ciencias, etc., creo que alli encontraras algo al respecto"

"Tengo una pregunta, ¿todo el cuerpo estudiantil va, cierto?"

"Comunmente, Nekonome-sensei es quien organiza este tipo de salidas, pero la gran mayoría de veces es solo para el club del periódico, lo hace tambén porque cree que nosotros somos algunos de los más racionales para estar con humanos sin ningún accidente."

"Entiendo, muchas gracias Rubí-san por todo" dijo Ed retirandose "le comentaré al viejo acerca de lo hablado luego de la excursión, asi que por favor no digas nada aún,¿esta bien?"

Ruby sonrió, entendía perfectamente que era un tema delicado para el joven, y ella se había convertido en una mujer que respetaba eso "Te lo prometo, por cierto no te olvides de comenzar a entrevistar a los profesores hoy por las 6:00 pm ok?."

Ed asintió y salió de la oficina, no había nadie en los alrededores gracias a los clubes.

_'En verdad unirme al club del periódico fue la mejor decisión_' pensó alegremente mientras se dirigía a la cafetería por un bocado, para luego entrenar (Aunque ya no tenía oponentes en si, Edward se iba a lugares privados espaciosos para seguir manteniendose en forma y aprender de su nueva arma).

* * *

Ed devoraba su comida con gran rapidez, estaba sumamente hambriento debido a que no comió nada desde ayer en la tarde.

En lo que este estaba en el mundo de los placeres de la comida, lo que parecía ser un científico del laboratorio de la escuela, con cabellos de color café y pequeño bigote y una especie de máscara que adornaba su rostro se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con profesores, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad hasta que se encontró con la silueta y el rostro de Edward comiendo unas mesas después.

Su mirada se tornó en una combinación completa de furia, miedo y shock.

'_Q-que...que es esto...¿porque esta aqui?...¿como llegó aquí?_' pensaba frenéticamente el cientifico.

_'¡¿Que diablos hace el Alquimista de Acero en este lugar?!'_

"¿Te ocurre algo Joseph?" preguntó uno de los maestros.

Joseph rapidamente ocultó su sorpresa "ah, no es nada, solo pensé que habia visto a algun viejo amigo, eso es todo hehehe."

El profesor levantó una ceja "si tu lo dices."

El cientifico, Joseph, decidio ir al baño repentinamete y se retiró.

* * *

'No puede ser posible' pensó el cientifico mientras se observaba en un espejo en el baño de los profesores.

'¿No le bastó a ese bastardo arruinar mis planes con la bomba de uranio?'

Suspiró "tengo que deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible, no puedo dejar que arruine mis investigaciones" murmuró para sí mismo.

De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza y sonrió de manera sádica. Sacó lo que parecía ser un círculo de transmutación de su bolsillo "creo que es hora de darle una visita a cierto compañero".

Joseph rió de forma maligna.

"Veamos estupido alquimista, que tal te parecería encontrarte con un viejo conocido hahahahahahahaha."

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros y bigote pronunciado se encontraba leyendo el periódico estudiantil en su pequeño cuarto.

'_En verdad hacen un buen trabajo los del club, el periódico es de lo más entretenido_' pensaba alegremente.

Su rostro cambió a uno de más preocupación. Hace ya unos meses había llegado a este lugar sin ninguna memoria. Cuando despertó por primera vez, se encontraba en una aldea de lo que parecían ser trolls (lo cual lo aterrorizó al principio), pero estos no se mostraban hostiles contra el y le dieron posada y todo lo necesario. Al cabo de unos días los monstruos le habían mencionado que alguien igual que el se encontraba en el pueblo.

**Flashback**

"¿Alguien igual que yo dices?" preguntó el hombre al pequeño troll.

"Asi es señor, tal vez el le pueda ayudar a recordar algo" repondió el pequeño monstruo.

"Mmm si es así, ¿dónde se encuentra él?" preguntó el hombre amablemente.

El sujeto se dirigió en la dirección dada, era un pequeño hotel donde se hospedaban viajeros.

'Para ser criaturas, son bastante amables, hasta tienen para hospedar aquellos que lo necesitan' sonrió.

Abrió la puerta del hotel y se dirigió al recepcionista.

"Muy buen día, me dijeron que aca se hospedaba alguien de mi misma especie, y me preguntaba si sabría donde estaba para platicar algunas cosas" dijo el hombre.

El recepcionista, un troll que se le notaba sus años de experiencia en combate, replicó (para sorpresa del hombre) felizmente "Ah claro, se encuentra comiendo allá detrás" señaló el troll a una mesa en lo más apartado con un encapuchado.

"Muchas gracias" dijo el hombre y se aproximó al encapuchado.

Este solo lo volteo a ver y rapidamente se quedó en shock.

_'Q-que?...no, no puede ser'_

"Buen día, amigo, me temo que no puedo recordar nada, y me han dicho que tal vez usted me pueda ayudar-"

"¡Fritz, mi buen amigo!" exclamó de la nada el extraño y lo abrazó.

"F-Fritz?, me temo que no entiendo" replicó el hombre.

"Creí que estabas muerto, no sabes como me alegra verte de vuelta" dijo el encapuchado.

"O-oh ya veo, pero quien es usted?" preguntó.

"Hahahaha, veo que en verdad perdiste la memoria, soy yo, Joseph" dijo el encapuchado

**Fin de flashback**

A pesar de haber sido un encuentro de lo más extraño, Fritz y joseph se hicieron como hermanos a lo largo del tiempo. Hasta hace unos meses se encontraron con la academia Yokai. Ambos estaban en las últimas y necesitaban un lugar con lo necesario, por lo que Joseph sugirió que ingirieran una poción que los haría disfrazarse de monstruos a simple vista de los demás e incluso su aroma. Ambos lograron su cometido y burlaron al director de dicha academia, la parte de mantener su forma humana sería de lo más fácil en el futuro. Aunque a Fritz no le parecía de lo más correcto mentir, era eso o morir de forma grotesca.

De pronto, se escucharon unos toques a la puerta.

"Adelante, esta abierto" dijo el hombre.

"Que tal Fritz" era Joseph.

"Ah Joseph!, ¿que te trae por aqui?"

"Sabes que siempre he sido una persona sin redondeos, asi que iré directo al grano" respondió Joseph sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Dime" se mostró Fritz extrañado.

"Uno de tus subordinados quiere causar un gran alboroto en la escuela" dijo el cientifico, mientras cerraba sutilmente la puerta con llave.

'En verdad escogi la hora perfecta, nadie viene aqui' pensó.

"Pero yo no tengo ningún subordina-"

"Edward Elric" dijo Joseph.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Fritz, era un nombre que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía porque.

Joseph sólo comenzó a reír y con una impresionante velocidad arremetió contra Fritz y le arrancó su ojo izquierdo.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" gritaba Fritz de dolor en lo que Joseph sacaba el papel con el círculo de su bolsillo.

El profesor daba alaridos de dolor "¡¿Por qué Joseph?!", "¡Que quieres hacerme!"

Joseph simplemente colocó sus manos en el suelo y salieron destellos verdes, lo cual provocó que el suelo alrededor de Fritz lo aprisionara fijamente.

"¿Yo?" reia Fritz con locura "yo simplemente estoy restituyendo tu rango" dijo mientras acercaba el papel con el círculo hacia donde es encontraba el ojo izquierdo. Con su buen ojo pudo discernir entre tanto garabato a una especie de serpiente devorando su propia cola

"Espera...¿Que estás haciendo?,detente,detente!...DETENTEEEE!"

Por los pasillos se escuchaba un grito que haría estremecer a cualquiera, pero no fue escuchado por nadie. El grito paró al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

**30 minutos depués (5:00 pm)**

Joseph se paró nuevamente y observó su trabajo.

"Fritz nunca fue tu verdadero nombre, ¿sabes?" dijo.

"...lo sé...supongo que debería agradecerte por traerme de vuelta" se escuchó una voz débil.

"Nunca pensé que haría esto en mi vida, pero esas horas de investigación si valieron la pena" reía Joseph.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Fuhrer King Bradley" terminó.

* * *

Fín de capi

Cualquier tipo de review es aceptado.

Nota: algunos elementos y tal vez un que otro enemigo del pirmer FMA serán presentes en esta historia, pero la historia sigue la linea del brotherhood. Los sucesos del pirmer fullmetal no serán muchos (tal vez), y serán vistos como OVAS o peliculas.

Lo anterior no quiere decir que Rosario vampire queda en segundo plano, todavía estoy formulando ideas, pero se verán más cosas del manga en el futuro si es posible (o combinación de ambas).

Si todavía no saben quien es en realidad Joseph, es el tipo al que Ed y Al se encuentran al inicio de la pelicula Conqueror of Shamballa, el de la bomba de uranio (como mencione antes, esto ocurrió como OVA de FMA Brotherhood). Joseph es un nombre que le puse debido a que creo que nunca mencionan el verdadero (si alguien lo sabe con gusto lo agrego y reparo el capi si desean).

Saludos!


End file.
